Koningin van het Water
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Een dodelijk gif brengt twee personen onverwacht bij elkaar.


Naam:Dutchie 

Datum:September 2006

Woorden:3267

Spoilers:Seizoen 4, aflevering 6: Regatta auf Leben und Tod.

Samenvatting:Een dodelijk gif brengt twee personen onverwacht bij elkaar.

Disclaimer:Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

Koningin van het Water

15 augustus, 13:34 uur, Albatros.

Holger en Wolfgang zaten met een verrekijker in de hand de boten van de regatta te bekijken. "Hoe lang moeten we hier nog liggen?" Vroeg een puffende Jana. Ze had een boek in haar handen die ze gebruikte als waaier. Het was nu al 12 dagen boven de 35 graden en Jana vond het nu wel welletjes. Holger keek haar glimlachend aan. "Nog twee dagen," zei hij en opende een fles gekoeld water en overhandigde hem aan Jana. "Dank je,"zei Jana en pakte de fles aan. "Ik vraag me af waarom we hier moeten liggen," zei ze tegen hen. "Een paar jaar geleden was hier ook een regatta en toen is er bijna iemand vermoord," vertelde Wolfgang haar. "Nu moeten we van Gruber alles goed in de gaten houden. Gelukkig heeft Jörn Nordberg het er toen levend vanaf gebracht." Jana knikte en dronk van het koude water. "Wat is er toen gebeurd?" Vroeg ze. "Een manager van de andere kandidaat had de boot met opzet 's nachts aangevaren waarbij de boot gezonken is. Hij kon het luik niet meer open krijgen en is toen met de boot gezonken. Gelukkig waren we net op tijd en twee van onze duikers hebben hem gered," vertelde Wolfgang. "Doet hij nu ook mee?" Vroeg ze belangstellend. "Nee, op dit moment vaart hij een regatta in de buurt van Hawaï."

17 augustus, 16:35 uur, BGS haven.

"Je hebt bezoek," zei Wolfgang tegen Holger en wees nar de aanlegplaats. Daar stonden Maya met Gregory al ongeduldig te wachten op de Albatros. Holger glimlachte. "Dat was afgesproken," lachte Holger. "Gaan jullie weg?" Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. "Nee. We gaan gewoon genieten van de zon en het strand," antwoordde Holger. "Ok. Dan zie ik je volgende week maandag wel weer," zei Wolfgang. "Ok. Tot over een week," zei Holger en verliet de brug. Wolfgang bekeek het stel vanaf de brug. Wolfgang zuchtte eens een keer diep. "Niet opgeven Wolfgang," zei Jana en klopte hem op zijn schouders. Wolfgang glimlachte. "Ik denk niet dat dát nog ooit gebeurt," zei Wolfgang. "Zoals ik al zei, niet opgeven."

17 augustus, 18:26 uur, Störtebecker.

Wolfgang opende de deur en liep het café binnen. "Hoi Kalle," begroette hij zijn vriend en ging aan de bar zitten. "Doe mij maar een biertje." Kalle vulde een glas met bier en zette het voor Wolfgang neer. "En hoe gaat hij?" Vroeg hij. "Ik ben blij dat de dienst is afgelopen. En ik hoop dat het weer wat slechter wordt," zei hij zuchtend. Kalle grijnsde. "Tsja. Dan zit ik hier toch beter," zei Kalle en zette de airco een standje hoger. "Kalle! Waar moeten die lege kratten naar toe!" Riep iemand vanuit de keuken. "Nieuwe keukenhulp?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Ja. Een hele goede zelfs," antwoordde Kalle. Kalle liep naar de keukendeur en opende deze. "Zet ze maar in de bijkeuken Yara," riep Kalle. "Ok," kwam het antwoord. "Ze had via via gehoord dat ik iemand zocht en ze heeft contact met me opgenomen en nu helpt ze drie dagen per week 's avonds naast haar werk," vertelde Kalle. "Haar moeder heeft ook een café." "Klopt," zei iemand achter Wolfgang. "Hoi, ik ben Yara Petersen," zei ze en gaf Wolfgang een hand. Wolfgang keek haar aan. "Ik ben Wolfgang Unterbaur. Een oud collega van Kalle. Hebben wij elkaar eens eerder ontmoet?" Vroeg hij haar. "Niet dat ik weet," antwoordde ze. "Hoezo?" "Je komt me bekend voor," zei Wolfgang. Yara glimlachte. "Yara!" Riep Kalle vanuit de keuken. "Kom eraan! Leuk om je ontmoet te hebben," zei ze tegen hem en liep naar de keuken.

17 augustus, 18:35 uur, strand Pelzerhaken.

Holger en Maya zaten op het strand van de zon te genieten. Gregory lag lekker te slapen in zijn buggy. "Nog iets gehoord van Sara?" Vroeg Holger aan Maya. "Ze heeft gisteren gebeld. Ze verveelt zich te pletter nu ze niet werkt." "Kan ik me best voorstellen. Maar ja ze kan nu van alles met Kathy gaan doen," zei Holger glimlachend. Maya boog zich over de buggy heen en zag dat Gregory wakker begon te worden. "Volgens mij was hij erg moe," zei Holger en keek naar zijn zoon. Hij had het nog niet helemaal uitgesproken of er kwam een schreeuw uit de buggy. Holger stond op en pakte Gregory uit de buggy. "Het is tijd voor zijn flesje," zei Maya en overhandigde Holger de fles.

18 augustus, 7:56 uur, SeaLife Center.

"Yara!" Riep Karin Petersen. Ze was al de hele morgen opzoek naar haar. Het gesprek dat ze vanmorgen hadden gehad ging maar niet uit haar hoofd. "Wat doe jij hier," kwam het koele antwoord van Yara. "Ik moet met je praten," smeekte Karin. "Praten! Nú wil je praten. Daar is het een beetje te laat voor!" "Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg Maya die het geschreeuw had gehoord. "Niks!" Yara kookte van woede en draaide zich om. "Yara alsjeblieft?" Yara stak haar beide handen in de lucht. "Maya, ik neem een week vakantie!" Zei ze en verliet het gebouw. Maya keek haar met grote ogen na. "Dank je wel!" Zei Maya sarcastisch tegen Karin en draaide zich om. "Daar gaat míjn vakantie!"

18 augustus, 8:13 uur, haven Neustadt.

"Ga je weg?" Vroeg de havenmeester aan Yara, toen hij haar zag met haar tas. "Ja! Ik ga naar Zweden," zei ze resoluut. "Als mijn moeder komt, dan weet je niet waar ik ben. Ok?" Zei ze tegen Janus. "Ok," zei hij instemmend. "Weer ruzie gehad?" Vroeg hij. "Ja, en deze keer heeft ze het goed verpest," antwoordde ze. "Als je met iemand wilt praten dan…," zei Janus tegen haar. "Dank je," zei ze en kuste hem op zijn wangen. Ze gingen aan boord en Yara vertelde hem het hele verhaal. "Dus ze heeft altijd geweten dat hij nog leefde?" Vroeg hij haar. "Ik kan haar wel een beetje begrijpen. Ze was jong en hij was getrouwd," zei hij tegen haar. "Maar dat geeft haar nog niet het recht om tegen mij te zeggen dat hij dood is," foeterde Yara. "Ga je opzoek naar hem?" Vroeg hij. "Dat is zoeken naar een naald in een hooiberg," vertelde ze hem. "Hoezo?" "Het enige dat ik weet is dat hij Holger heet en dat hij bij de Marine zat of zoiets." "Dan heb je toch iets van hem meegekregen," zei Janus. Yara wist niet meteen waar hij op doelde, maar toen schoot het haar binnen. "Varen," zei ze zacht.

18 augustus, 8:34 uur, Holger en Maya's woning.

Maya opende de deur en liep stilletjes naar binnen. Holger zat in zijn relaxstoel met Gregory op zijn arm. Holger fluisterde naar hem en Gregory gilde het uit van het lachen. "Volgens mij hebben de heren het prima naar hun zin zonder mij," zei Maya en liep naar Holger toe. Holger glimlachte naar haar. "Gregory moest opgebeurt worden toen hij ontdekt had dat zijn moeder weg was," zei Holger en kuste haar. "Ik moest nog even naar het SeaLife Center," verontschuldigde ze zich en ging naast hem zitten.

"Yara is er boos vandoor gegaan vanmorgen," zei Maya zuchtend. "Hadden jullie ruzie?" Vroeg Holger, die recht ging zitten. "Nee, haar moeder was daar. Naar de woordenwisseling zei dat ze een week vakantie pakte en vertrok." "Ojee, dan gaat onze vakantie zeker niet door," zei Holger beteuterd. "Geen zorgen. Ik heb Chris gebeld en hij houdt een oogje in het zeil." "Gelukkig," zei Holger en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Wat gaan we vandaag doen?" Vroeg hij en keek naar Gregory die intussen in slaap was gevallen. "We zouden toch met de jacht weggaan?" "Dat klopt!" Zei Holger. Hij had het bijna vergeten. "Kun jij hem even overnemen," zei Holger en voorzichtig gaf hij Gregory aan Maya. Holger pakte de telefoon en belde de havenmeester. "Alles in orde Holger," zei Janus tegen hem. "Ik heb de boot gisteren helemaal nagekeken en jullie kunnen meteen vertrekken." "Dank je wel Janus," zei Holger en hing op. "Koffers pakken, boodschappen doen en dan…" zei Holger en nam Maya en Gregory in zijn armen. "Vakantie…" en kuste haar.

18 augustus, 14:23 uur, aanboord de Zambezi.

"Hebben we alles?" Vroeg Maya aan Holger. Holger checkte alles nog een keer en stak zijn duim op. "We kunnen vertrekken," zei hij tegen haar. Maya zette Gregory in de box en maakte de trossen los. Langzaam vaarde de Zambesi richting open zee.

19 augustus, 18:54 uur, aanboord de Daphnia magna.

Nadat Yara had gegeten, liep ze het dek op. Ze klapte het trappetje uit de dook in het water. _Heerlijk!_ Dacht Yara. Toen Yara bovenkwam rook ze iets. Het rook naar terpentijn. Snel klom ze terug op de boot en droogde zich af. Ze keek naar het water en zag allemaal dode vissen drijven. "Shit!" Vloekte ze en liep vlug naar de radio. Ze was nog niet bij de radio toen ze misselijk werd. Ze ging snel zitten en pakte de hoorn op. "Kustwacht voor Daphnia magna!" Toen zich niemand meldde begon ze in paniek te raken. "SOS! SOS! Hier spreekt de Daphnia magna! Hoort mij iemand!" Holger die net benedendeks was hoorde de noodoproep. "SOS! Mijn positie is 45, 30 min. O. 34, 54 min.E over!" "Hier de Zambesi! Ik heb uw noodoproep ontvangen en zijn op weg naar u," zei Holger door de radio. Hij pakte snel zijn mobieltje en belde naar Wolfgang.

19 augustus, 18:55 uur, aanboord de Albatros 2.

Wolfgang nam zijn telefoon op. "Hallo Holger," zei hij verbaast. "Is er een probleem met de radio?" Vroeg hij aan hem. "Ja, Krüger is hem aan het repareren op dit moment. Hoezo?" Vroeg hij. "Ik heb net een noodoproep ontvangen van de Daphnia magna," vertelde Holger hem en gaf hem de positie. "We zijn al onderweg," zei Wolfgang en hing op. Hij gaf Thure het briefje en ging zitten. "Nieuwe koers 132. Wolfgang beide AK!"

19 augustus, 19:23 uur, 45, 30 min. O. 34, 54 min.E

Toen Holger op de positie aankwam kon hij zijn ogen niet geloven. Om de hele boot dreven dode vissen en er hing een terpentijn lucht. "Hallo!" Riep hij maar kreeg geen antwoord terug. Hij stapte voorzichtig over op de Daphnia magna. Er was niemand aan dek. "Hallo?" Riep hij weer. Hij hoorde een zachte stem uit de kajuit. Hij liep snel naar benden en vond Yara naast de radio. Holger checkte snel haar pols. Deze was nog maar heel zwak. Naast haar lag een briefje met daarop één woord geschreven. "Endosulfan". Holger hoorde voetstappen aan dek. "Holger? Waar ben je?" Riep Wolfgang. "Beneden!" Riep hij terug. Wolfgang kwam samen met Kai Norge naar beneden. "Maar dat is Yara!" Zei wolfgang en knielde naast haar neer. "Je bedoelt Yara Petersen van het SeaLife Center?" Wolfgang knikte. Holger liep naar boven en ging weer terug aan boord de Zambesi. "Maya, weet jij wat Endosulfan is?" Vroeg hij haar. "Ja, dat is een zeer giftige insecticide. Hoezo?" "Yara," zei Holger en keek naar de Daphnia magna. "Mijn god," zei Maya en ging zitten. "Ze moet direct naar het ziekenhuis wil ze…" Maya stopte en barste in tranen uit. Holger ging naast haar zitten en omhelsde haar. Thure had het verhaal meegekregen en riep over de radio naar Jana. "Jana kun het hoofdkantoor bellen en zeggen dat we meteen een helikopter nodig hebben," zei hij tegen haar. "Is al onderweg," kreeg hij antwoord terug.

"Daar is hij!" Schreeuwde Norge en wees richting de helikopter. Drie minuten later vloog de helikopter weer terug naar Neustadt. "Gaan jullie verder?" Vroeg Thure aan Holger en keek naar Maya. Holger keek naar Maya en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik denk dat onze vakantie is afgelopen," zei Holger en ging naast Maya zitten en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

Norge had ondertussen een aantal vissen ingezameld en watermonsters genomen. "We moeten een zwemverbod uitgeven," zei Thure tegen Norge. "Ik heb van Maya begrepen dat deze stof heel erg giftig is." Norge knikte. "Ik meld het meteen bij het hoofdkantoor," zei hij en liep naar de brug.

19 augustus, 22:15 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Holger en Maya liepen het ziekenhuis binnen en kwamen Thure tegen. "Is er al iets bekend?" Vroeg Holger aan Thure. "Ze ligt in coma en het ziet er naar uit dat ze…" Thure keek naar Maya. "Het spijt me maar het ziet er naar uit dat ze het niet zal redden," zei hij. Maya stond er verloren bij. "Haar moeder is op dit moment bij haar." "Dan kunnen we het beste naar huis gaan," zei Maya en draaide zich om. "Hoezo?" Vroeg Holger. Aan het gezicht van Maya kon hij zien dat ze er niet over wilde praten.

19 augustus, 22:34 uur, Pelzerhaken.

Wolfgang zat in zijn relaxstoel na te denken. Hij had haar eerder ontmoet, maar hij wist niet waar. Wolfgang kreeg een ingeving en stond op en liep naar zijn werkkamer. Hij haalde een grote schoenendoos te voorschijn en opende hem. Hij bekeek de foto's één voor één. Opeens had hij de foto te pakken. Hij draaide de foto om. _Holger Ehlers, Wolfgang Unterbaur en Karin Petersen. 20-11-1981. Den Helder Nederland. _"Haar dochter!" Zei hij hardop.

20 augustus, 07:23 uur, Hoofdkantoor.

Wolfgang liep in gedachte verzonken de controlekamer binnen. "Morgen Wolfgang," zei Holger die achter zijn bureau zat. "Wat doe jij hier?" Vroeg deze verbaast. "Werken!" Zei Holger. "Onze vakantie is opgeschort vanwege het gedoe met Yara. En ik wil weten wie achter de illegale lozing zit." "Is ze je niet bekend voorgekomen?" Vroeg Wolfgang en ging tegenover hem zitten. "Wie? Yara?" Vroeg hij. Wolfgang knikte. Holger dacht na. "Niet dat ik weet," zei hij. "En als ik zeg 20 november 1981." Holger dacht weer na en schudde zijn hoofd. "Den Helder." Holger keek hem aan. "Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat Yara de dochter van Karin is." Holger was perplex. "Ik dacht ze geen kinderen kon krijgen," zei Holger. Wolfgang haalde zijn schouders op. "Heeft ze je dat verteld?" Vroeg hij. Holger knikte "Ik…uhm…" zei Holger. Wolfgang keek hem aan. "Jullie hebben toch niet…" Wolfgang zag dat Holger knikte. "Hoe oud zou Yara zijn?" Vroeg Wolfgang. "Je denkt toch niet dat…dat ze mijn dochter is." "Het is een mogelijkheid Holger," zei Wolfgang tegen hem. Holger stond op, pakte zijn jas en verliet het hoofdkantoor. Wolfgang keek zijn vriend en collega na.

20 augustus, 09:14 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Holger opende voorzichtig de deur van haar kamer. Hij bleef staan bij en voeteneind en keek haar aan. Ze was gekoppeld aan ontelbare slangen en draden. Hij hoorde de deur opengaan maar keek niet om. "Hallo Karin," zei hij. Karin kwam naast hem staan en keek hem aan. "Kennen wij ons?" Vroeg ze. Holger draaide naar haar toe. Hij kon zien dat Karin schrok. "Holger," stamelde ze. Holger draaide ze weer terug naar Yara. "Hoe oud is ze?" Vroeg hij haar. "24," antwoordde ze. "Ben ik de vader?" Holger draaide zich om en keek haar recht aan. Karin knikte. "Het spijt me Holger," zei ze zacht. "Wat spijt je!" Zei hij woest. "Ik heb al 24 jaar een dochter en ik weet nergens van!" "Het spijt me Holger, maar…" Karin zakte in een stoel. "Het enige dat ik wilde was een kind en geen…" Karin stopte midden in de zin. "En ik was zo dom om je te geloven," zei Holger. Er werd op de deur geklopt. Een vrouw van ongeveer 40 jaar kwam de kamer binnen en knielde voor Karin neer. "Karin? Wat is er?" Karin antwoordde niet en keek naar Holger. De vrouw stond op en keek Holger aan. "Ik ben Stella Montag, Karin's vrouw." Karin gaf hem een hand. Holger stond perplex. "Ik ben Holger Ehlers," stamelde hij. "U bent Yara's vader." Holger knikte en keek weer naar Yara. Hij liep om het bed heen en ging naast haar zitten. Hij pakte haar hand vast. "Laten we ze even alleen," zei Stella tegen Karin en trok haar overeind. Samen liepen ze de kamer uit en Holger bleef alleen achter.

20 augustus, 10:02 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Maya liep de kamer binnen en bleef staan. Ze zag Holger aan Yara's bed zitten. "Holger?" Zei ze verbaast. Toen ze Holger's gezicht zag wist ze dat er iets goed mis was. Ze ging naast hem staan. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ze zacht en knielde voor hem neer. "Yara is mijn dochter," zei hij en een traan liep over zijn wang heen. Holger zag Maya's verbaasde gezicht. "Ik moet even frisse lucht hebben," zei hij en stond op. Hij pakte Maya's hand en begeleidde haar naar buiten. Op een bankje bij het ziekenhuis vertelde Holger het nieuws aan Maya. "Ojee," zei Maya. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Holger haar. "Wat ik je nu ga vertellen zal je niet leuk vinden," zei ze. "Volgens Yara is haar vader dood," zei ze voorzichtig. "Wat!" Zei hij ongelovig.

20 augustus, 11:14 uur, hoofdkantoor.

"Ik ben blij dat we ze gepakt hebben," zei Jana tegen Wolfgang. "Wie is gepakt?" Vroeg Holger, die net binnen kwam. "We hebben de daders te pakken van de illegale lozing," zei Jana. "Waar zijn ze nu?" Vroeg Holger. "Gruber ondervraagt hen op dit moment," antwoordde Jana. Holger stormde de deur uit. "Dit is foute boel," zei Wolfgang en rende Holger achterna. Holger stormde de ondervragingsruimte binnen. "Ehlers! Wat is er aan de hand!" Brulde een verschrikte Gruber. Wolfgang was net op tijd. Hij kon nog net Holger arm naar achteren houden anders had verdachte een vuistslag in het gezicht gekregen. "Holger! Beheers je!" Schreeuwde Wolfgang. Norge schoot Wolfgang te hulp en samen duwde ze Holger naar buiten. "Hier zal je voor boeten!" Schreeuwde Holger richting de man. Holger rukte zich los en rende weg. Wolfgang, Gruber en Norge bleven verbaast achter.

20 augustus, 13:47 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Yara opende langzaam haar ogen en sloot ze weer meteen. Plotseling hoorde ze ver weg een stem. "Yara? Yara wordt wakker!" Yara opende haar ogen weer. Alles was wazig en het licht te fel. "Te fel!" Mompelde ze. Holger liep naar het raam toe en deed de gordijnen toe. "En nu?" Vroeg hij. Yara opende haar ogen. "Beter!" Maar ze zag nog alles wazig. Holger liep de kamer uit en waarschuwde de verpleegster dat Yara wakker geworden was. Toen hij terug de kamer inliep zag hij haar rechtop zitten. "Hoe gaat het?" Vroeg hij voorzichtig. Yara keek hem aan. "Wie bent u?" Vroeg Yara verward. "Oh sorry," zei Holger blozend. "Mijn naam is Kapitein Holger Ehlers. We hadden uw noodoproep ontvangen," vertelde hij haar. "Noodoproep?" Yara moest diep nadenken. Opeens kwam alles weer bovendrijven. "We hebben de daders die het gif hebben gedumpt," vertelde Holger haar. Yara haalde opgelucht adem.

De deur ging open en Karin liep naar binnen. Yara draaide haar hoofd weg. "Ik wil dat je weggaat!" Zei ze resoluut tegen haar moeder. "Ik moet je iets vertellen voordat ik wegga," zei Karin. "Als je je vader wilt ontmoeten dan hoef je maar alleen naar rechts te kijken." Nadat ze dat gezegd had draaide ze zich om en verliet de kamer. Yara keek naar Holger. "Dus jij bent mijn vader?" Holger knikte. "Ik wil het zeker weten," zei Yara. Holger begreep waar ze op doelde. "Is geen probleem. Ik wil het ook zeker weten," zei Holger en glimlachte. "Ik heb nog een vraagje?" Vroeg Holger. "Wat betekent jou naam?" "Het is een Indianennaam en het betekent; Koningin van het Water." "Toepasselijke naam," zei Holger lachend. "Ja, dat klopt," grinnikte Yara.

Einde.


End file.
